


Private Chat Room: Bartlet4America

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What do the staffers discuss in an Internet chatroom?





	Private Chat Room: Bartlet4America

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Private Chat Room: Bartlet4America**

**by:**

**Category:** Humor/Romance  
**Characters:** Josh, Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** Take out the Trash Day, Somebody’s Going to Emergency, Somebody’s Going to Jail, Shibboleth, Bartlet for America, A Proportional Response, minor others.  
**Disclaimer:** They’re not mine, they’re Aaron Sorkin’s. I don’t know if these screen names are real, so don’t im them and expect Josh, Ainsley, or the rest of the gang.  
**Author's Notes:** Note: This is a fic that was inspired when I asked myself a disturbing thought, "What screen name would POTUS have?" Thanks for the names Kristie. 

This is what I get for having no life. Absolutely pointless.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Bartlet4America**

**Private Chat Room**

Please Enter Password

Password: **Shibboleth**

**Thank You**

Entering Room....

Welcome to Private Chat Room **Bartlet4America.**

Other Guests: 

**MuffinLuvr**   
**BringMeCoffee**   
**Spanky**   
**Workaholic**   
**ASLMaster**   
**BerkeleyFeminista**   
**TickleMePinkRubberBall**   
**L/MJ/DS/AJ/ACJ/T**   


**Welcome LockedDiary**

**********************

**BringMeCoffee:** Bring Me Coffee

**LockedDiary** : No, you had three cups already.

**BringMeCoffee:** So?

**LockedDiary** : It’s 9:00 in the morning.

**BringMeCoffee:** That would explain a lot of things.....

_**DonutStealer** _ _has entered the room_

**DonutStealer:** Sam, you have the meeting with Ken in a half hour.

**Spanky:** OK, thanks.

_**DonutStealer** has left the room_

**Workaholic:** Guess what day it is?

**BerkeleyFeminista:** OH NO.........

**Workaholic:** Yes, it’s....

**MuffinLuvr:** NO!

**Workaholic:** BIG BLOCK OF CHEESE DAY!

**Workaholic:** Josh, you have Rednecks For Better Economical Status.

**BringMeCoffee:** I thought that was a derogatory term!

**Workaholic:** Whatever: Sam, you’re excused.

**Spanky:** YES!

**TickleMePinkRubberBall:** Why is he off the hook?

**Workaholic:** Relax; he’s got Ken to deal with.

**TickleMePinkRubberBall:** So whom do I have?

**Workaholic:** He’s coming....

_**BigGavel** has entered the room_

**TickleMePinkRubberBall:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

**BigGavel:** Big evil laugh....

**TickleMePinkRubberBall:** ((runs around screaming)) For the love of GOD! ((runs out the door.))

_**TickleMePinkRubberBall**_ has left the room.

**BigGavel:** Hoo Hoo Haa Haa!

_**BigGavel** has left the room_

**MuffinLuvr:** ooo, that’s gotta hurt.

**Spanky:** I give him 10 minutes.

****Workaholic has been muted.****

**LockedDiary** : YAY!

**BerkeleyFeminista:** I have the feeling I’m missing something....

_**PressroomPyro** _ _has entered the room_

**BerkelyFeminista:** Oh Yeah....

**PressRoomPyro:** Ceej, you have that meeting with the Cartographers for social equality again....

**BerkeleyFeminista:** I knew it, I knew it....

_**BerkeleyFeminista** has left the room_

_**PressRoomPyro** has left the room_

_**POTUSlovesFLOTUS** has entered the room_

**POTUSlovesFLOTUS:** Hey guys.

**LockedDiary** : Hello, Mr. President.

**MuffinLuvr:** Hello, Mr. President.

________________________________________________

**Private Messege from Workaholic to POTUSlovesFLOTUS**

**Workaholic** **: What the hell are you doing Jed?**

**POTUSlovesFLOTUS** **: You’re pretty brave in cyberspace there flame boy....**

_________________________________________________

_**Chipster** has entered the room_

**Chipster:** Mr. President, you have the President of Indonesia on Line 4.

**POTUSlovesFLOTUS:** curses, foiled again. Does that bag ever shut up? Honestly, if I had a 1918 wheat penny for every time I heard that....

_**POTUSlovesFLOTUS** has left the room_

_**Chipster** has left the room_

_**TickleMePinkRubberBall** has entered the room_

**TickleMePinkRubberBall:** Where’s C.J.?

_**BerekeleyFeminsta** has entered the room_

________________________________________________________

**Private Messege from BerekeleyFeminista to TickleMePinkRubberBall**

**BerekeleyFeminista** **: You want to make love to me now, don’t you?**

**TickleMePinkRubberBall** **: When don’t I?**

**BerekeleyFeminista** **: Room: HiddenSwimmingPool, password: trapdoor**

**TickleMePinkRubberBall** **: Right on.**

_____________________________

_**TickleMePinkRubberBall** has left the room_

_**BerekeleyFeminista** has left the room_

_**PinkSquirrel** has entered the room_

**PinkSquirrel:** Hello all.

**Spanky:** Hey Ains.

**Workaholic:** Sam, you have the meeting.

**Spanky:** Yeah, Yeah.

____________________________________

**Private messege from PinkSquirrel to Spanky**

**PinkSquirrel** **: 5:30, TheCouch, password: laptop**

**Spanky** **: Ok.**

__________

_**Spanky** has left the room_

**PinkSquirrel:** Bye all.

_**PinkSquirrel** has left the room_

_**POTUSlovesFLOTUS** has entered the room._

**POTUSlovesFLOTUS:** YoYoYo, wut up in da hood, my homie G dawgs, just chillin G Diggity J

**LockedDiary** : What The?????!!!!?!?!?!?!?!

**MuffinLuvr:** It’s me.

**Workaholic:** What do you mean it’s you?

**MuffinLuvr:** It’s me, his password is easy. ILoveLeo.

**Workaholic:** WHHHAATT????

**MuffinLuvr:** Not you, me.

**Workaholic:** hmmmmm......

**MuffinLuvr:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!

_**POTUSlovesFLOTUS** has left the room_

_**MuffinLuvr** has left the room_

_**Workaholic** has left the room_

**BringMeCoffee:** Hello.

**LockedDiary** : What the?

**BringMeCoffee:** Hello.

**LockedDiary** : ummmmm.hello? (too many cups of coffee)

**L/MJ/DS/AJ/ACJ/T:** It is I, Joey. Come Kenny, gather my evil minions, let us wreak havoc!

**ASLMaster:** Yes Master.

_**L/MJ/DS/AJ/ACJ/T** has left the room_

_**ASLMasterhas** left the room_

**BringMeCoffee:** Well, that was interesting....

**LockedDiary** : JOSH!

**BringMeCoffee:** WHAT?

**LockedDiary** : Rednecks for Better Economic Standing! Your 10 min. late!

**BringMeCoffee:** Darn, I have to get a couch in my office.

**LockedDiary** : Notes in your desk, staff at 6.

_**BringMeCoffee** has left the room_

**LockedDiary** : So close, yet so far, I need to get out more often.

**_LockedDiary_ ** _has left the room_

**Bartlet4America is now closed.**

**Have a nice day.**

~*~

**Key:**

**Spanky:** Sam  
**BringMeCoffee:** Josh  
**LockedDiary** : Donna  
**Workaholic:** Leo  
**MuffinLuvr:** Margaret  
**POTUSlovesFLOTUS:** POTUS/Margaret  
**Chipster:** Charlie  
**PinkSquirrel:** Ainsley  
**ASLMaster:** Kenny  
**L/MJ/DS/AJ/ACJ/T:** Joey  
**BerkeleyFeminista:** C.J.  
**TickleMePinkRubberBall:** Toby **PressRoomPyro:** Carol  
**DonutStealer:** Cathy  
**BigGavel:** Babish  



End file.
